


Irresponsible

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's lazy. Max thinks she can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible

“Chloe, wake up.”

“Mnnnnnmmno.”

Max sighs. She’s not gonna argue that this is nice, Chloe wrapped around her, Max’s face in her chest, legs tangled together, dawn light spilling through the window of their apartment over their bodies. But they have _plans_ today. That’s a rare thing these days. But it’s the end of Spring Break, so Max is caught up on homework for maybe the first time in her entire life, and it’s a weekend, so Chloe’s off today too, so they were supposed to go out to the zoo or the beach or just...something. But Chloe’s just lying here.

“C’mon, we’ve got stuff to do today.”

Chloe makes an annoyed moaning noise and contracts around Max, muffling her mouth against Chloe’s sleep-shirt. Max feels Choe’s chin brush the top of her head.

Max attempts to break her grip, putting her non-trapped hand on Chloe’s stomach and pushing, but Chloe’s a lot stronger than she is. And the way she’s pressing into Chloe is making her heart beat faster despite herself.

“I’m not making breakfast for you if you keep this up.”

“Mnnn.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“Wah wah,” Chloe drones sarcastically.

Max crumples her nose. So she’s gonna be like _this_ today, huh. Max attempts to struggle against Chloe’s grip again, squirming in her arms, but then Chloe’s nails dig into her back.

“You can’t win this one, Caulfield,” Chloe mumbles. “My cuddles are inescapable.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“It’s a fact.”

Max huffs, settling down for a moment and running a hand along Chloe’s side. As her fingers pass over the waistband to Chloe’s boxers, she feels a little pilot-light spark to life in her gut.

That might work.

She very slowly, deliberately, slides her fingers under Chloe’s boxers, hooking them into the elastic. She feels Chloe’s chest compress against her nose.

“Wake up, Chloe,” Max purrs as she inches Chloe’s underwear down her legs.

Chloe makes no response. Yet.

Fine.

Max leaves the boxers just an inch or two below Chloe’s hips, then trails her index finger up along Chloe’s inner thigh. “Come on,” she teases, pressing to the dip between her thighs and her lower lips, running little circles as Chloe’s breathing hitches.

She still doesn’t say anything, but Chloe’s breath rasps above her head. Her fingers clench on Max’s back.

Max dips in between Chloe’s lips, just for a moment, just to test, and _wow._ She giggles at the twitch in Chloe’s leg. Chloe is _very_ ready, if the heat and the easy glide of her finger through that fold are any indication.

Max angles her hand and forces Chloe’s thighs apart, just a little. Chloe inhales sharply as Max’s fingers gently rub her outer lips. Max keeps her touch light, barely grazing Chloe’s bare skin. Chloe likes to tease Max about not shaving. She wonders how this feels for Chloe, if it’s different, and is answered by a tiny “Unh,” as she stops her up-and-down movement and presses in, just slightly.

“N-nice try, Maximus,” Chloe stammers. “N-not gonna break that easy.”

Well, then Max will have to try harder.

Chloe’s hands move, one gripping the back of Max’s hair, the other letting go of Max’s back to claw at the sheet instead. Max is still trapped, but Chloe’s _shaking_ as Max teases her, her chest vibrating against Max’s face. Max angles her neck up and kisses the little flesh she can, above Chloe’s collar. That brings out an “Ah!” that Chloe clearly doesn’t actually want to let go. Max can just barely see her face if she cranes up, tense, eyes squeezing shut, biting her lower lip.

“You’re usually louder than this,” Max whispers as she moves her fingers down and stops at Chloe’s tightened muscles.

Chloe doesn’t say anything. Or she doesn’t mean to, but she says it all when Max slides a finger in and her whole body goes taut. Max moves with great precision, no frantic pumping, and every time her finger threatens to leave she can feel Chloe tighten around her. Chloe holds her breath for too long, so when she finally lets it go, it sounds absolutely tortured. But she’s not begging, or growling, swearing, or moaning. Max smirks. Still trying to win.

Max tries to sink a little lower, and Chloe immediately strengthens her grip on Max’s hair. So that’s a no-go. She has to make do with pulling at Chloe’s collar with her teeth, dragging it down to expose just a little more flesh. She sets her mouth against Chloe’s collarbone and sucks, running her tongue over the skin, tasting what little of Chloe that she can.

Chloe _hisses_ like an animal. Max nips. A little bit.

She gently slips her fingers out of Chloe, then presses her fingertips against her clit, keeping a comfortable, unmoving pressure there. Chloe’s body quivers under her touch.

Max waits.

And waits.

Chloe lets out a whine, her legs curling beneath her.

“Something wrong?” Max taunts.

Chloe just breathes. Swallows.

Max starts rubbing circles against Chloe’s clit, laughing at the way her hips thrust into her touch. Chloe lets out a low “Mmf!”, her hand pawing randomly at Max’s head as she loses control of herself. Max _could_ stop now and get out of bed and leave her like this, punish her for her laziness, but that thought quickly subsides because she’s too busy enjoying Chloe’s reactions. Chloe’s trying, God bless her, to stay quiet and keep the game going, but she can’t hide the way she’s totally lost her breath, can’t hide the squeak of her voice as Max lets go of her own control and frantically rubs, wanting to make Chloe come and watch her try to manage _that_. The game’s slipping away from Max as her own breath becomes difficult to keep hold of, as sweat beads on her neck, as her heart pounds in her chest. She licks her lips, staring into Chloe’s shirt and imagining Chloe’s reciprocation.

When Chloe finally succumbs, it’s not the loud moan that Max has come to expect. It’s almost like a sob, and Chloe practically curls herself and Max into a seashell spiral with the force of her muscle contractions. Max smiles to herself as she feels Chloe’s body relax, her hands falling flat to the sheets as she pants.

Max starts to wriggle out of Chloe’s arms, but they almost instantly shoot up and snare her again.

“Bad news,” Chloe murmurs, smirking against Max’s scalp. “Now I’m just sleepier.”

“Oh come on!”

“You just hit the snooze button on your girlfriend,” Chloe continues with a yawn. “Price one, Caulfield zero.”

Max grumbles. “I’m gonna get you back for this.”

“Promises, promises.” Chloe’s hand runs down her neck, tickling Max’s nerves.

“You could at least—”

“I’ll fuck you when I wanna fuck you.”

“You suck!”

“I lick, thank you.”

Max grunts, but Chloe pulls her closer, and she smells like sweat and sex and...well, she smells like Chloe, and Max gets a noseful of it and feels a little sleepy, too. She wraps her free arm around Chloe’s waist, splaying her fingers out over her still-bare backside, enjoying the soft sensation. She’s still a little irritated at the unmet need cooling between her own legs, but Chloe’s warm, and content, and her arms are strong and protective and a little bit possessive.

So maybe it’s a waste of the day to stay here. But it’s their day to waste. Max lets sleep take her, for now. She’ll get Chloe back when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Your regularly-scheduled heavy emotional stuff will return shortly.
> 
> Thanks to [yuriandtea](http://yuriandtea.tumblr.com) for the (NSFW, obviously) inspiration.
> 
>  


End file.
